


Brother and Mother

by beta_cygni



Series: Forever Home [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cat Loki, Dog Thor, Family Fluff, Hybrids, Kid Loki, Kid Thor, Labrathor and Lokitty, M/M, Other, Pets, mention of abuse or neglect, more angst in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beta_cygni/pseuds/beta_cygni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when kitten Loki is getting used to his new home, there is a knock on the door...</p><p>Thanks to 'angsnon' for sprouting the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother and Mother

****Thor’s eyes blinked open at the warm scent of eggs and toast. He sat up, shoving the blankets off himself, but didn’t leap off his bed until he had first located the other bundle of blankets in the room; the one that contained Loki.  
  
It had taken almost three weeks of sharing his room, but at last he had grown accustomed to the fact that Loki was a sort of wandering sleeper. He would roll off or relocate from his own bedding during the night and could be curled up anywhere in the room by morning. After landing or tripping on him enough times, Thor had developed a slightly less explosive waking ritual.

“‘Morning!!” He announced brightly, although the tightly rolled-up comforter did not move.

“Loki! Wake up!”

His beckoning was met by the usual whimper:

“...Mhmmmh… s’ too early… n’ cold... “

Thor went over to unravel the complex origami sheltering Loki. It squirmed weakly in protest and refused to unwind despite Thor’s efforts. It quickly turned into a wrestling game as Thor tumbled around and over fruitlessly while Loki maintained a tight grip over his shell. Eventually, stifled laughter confirmed that Loki was well awake.

“You can’t get me!” He taunted.

“I’m gonna eat _all_ the eggs and bacon then!” Said Thor, trampling away.

Since Thor had the stomach for making good on this threat, Loki quickly slipped out of his hiding place. They raced noisily down the steps and to the kitchen.

 

****

 

After breakfast, Thor and Loki went playing in the leaving room for an hour or so before Frigga called:

“Thor; time to get ready to go.”

Thor’s ears quirked.

“Huh? Where are we going?”

“Have you forgotten? Steve’s birthday party…”

“Oh, it’s today?! Great! You’ll see, Loki; Steve is cool! This is gonna be so…”

“I’m afraid there’s a problem,” Frigga cringed, “Loki doesn’t have a badge yet; remember?”

Thor gasped in horror.

“He can’t even go to Steve’s house?? But… It’s right _there!_ ”

“We’ve been over this, sweetie. I am very sorry, Loki; I’m sure your status will be sorted any day now.”

Loki nodded but Thor was outraged.

“Well… We don’t have to tell anyone! It’s just around the corner!”

“Thor, it is still off our property. And if something happens, it will fall back on our noses. Rules are rules.”

“They’re _stupid_ rules; it’s not fair! I can’t just leave Loki alone here!!”

“ _Ahem_ ; I’m pretty sure that Loki _and myself_ can manage the fort for three hours. I can think of a few fun things we could do together.”

Loki had to assure Thor several times that he was fine with the situation- even more emphatically once he learned that the party would feature a water balloon fight. Thor finally left for Steve’s home, though not without turning back and waving at Loki three times before disappearing beyond the hedge.

“He’s so… _weird_.” Loki chuckled as he returned Thor’s waves through the window.

“He’s my silly boy, that’s for sure.”

Frigga observed as Loki fell quiet and remained at the window, gazing out and getting lost in thought. She had come to see him as her _quiet boy,_ though he was by no means spiritless. There was an intensity behind his green eyes; his wit and playful nature were evident despite being less boisterous than Thor’s.

Nonetheless, much about him remained a mystery. Thor was elated with his new playmate; he and Loki had rarely left each other’s side ever since his arrival. Frigga was glad to see their friendship and trust, but was aware that Loki did not yet feel wholly comfortable with her. He still often called her ‘Ms Borson’ instead of Frigga. She saw no ill will behind it; yet his evasive glances, and the way he startled at times when she called his name, troubled her. Even though he refused to share anything about it, she had the feeling that something from Loki’s previous home lingered.

“We might not have a birthday cake,” She told him, “But how about making some cookies?”

“Okay. Uh… Me too?”

“Of course! Have you ever baked anything?”

“Uh-uh.” Loki shook his head.

Back in the kitchen, Frigga helped Loki fetch a stepstool to better see the ingredients in the pantry.

“First, we decide what kind of cookies we want. Can you guess what _my_ favourite is?”

Loki scanned the array of jars and bottles, filled with colourful baking goods and toppings.

“Chocolate!” He quickly piped.

“Aw, chocolate is _everybody_ ’s favourite,” Frigga teased, “It’s not fair; try another one.”

“Um… Nuts?”

“ _Almost_ …”

“Coconut!”

“Well done!” Frigga handed Loki the small bag of white shavings so that he could take it to the counter, “Now what do you think _Thor_ would like in his cookies?”

Loki thought for a few seconds before giggling:

“Probably _Super Nibbly’z_ …”

Frigga laughed with him.

“He _would_ be thrilled… But we’re not making _that_ cooking experiment today. The smell alone would be… interesting.”

“Maybe… Peanut butter? And what’s these golden things?”

“Caramel chips.”

“That’d be good, right?”

“Sounds delightful. Now your turn; what would you like?”

Loki raised both arms above his head:

“All of them together!” He declared with an impish grin, “ _And_ chocolate!”

They had been mixing the dough for the third flavour of cookies when an egg rolled away from Loki’s hand and broke on the floor.

Loki looked up at Frigga, tense and tight-lipped, a flicker of alarm in his eyes that was becoming too familiar. His dark ears had flattened on each side of his head.

Frigga instantly smiled to reassure him:

“You know what they say: No omelets- or cookies- without breaking eggs.” She said, “The paper towels are also in the pantry; can you please get them for me?”

Loki let out a quiet breath before getting the towels and returning to his task of pouring the ingredients in the big bowl while Frigga stirred. Then came what became his favourite part which was forming the dough into little balls.  

Once all the dough had been rolled up and lined on two cooking sheets, Loki was enlisted with putting back the ingredients in their place while Frigga wiped the counters.

“Did you show Thor how to make cookies?” Loki asked,

“I did; but he had more enthusiasm for the raw dough than the _making_ part.” She smirked, “Now I have a helper _and_ baked cookies at the end.”

Loki smiled back and sat in front of the oven window to keep watch over the rising cookies.

Soon, he began purring.

  


****

 

Thor had returned from Steve’s with windswept hair and slightly damp. His eyes had glowed at the scent filling the house and he had begged to _just see_ the cookies, but Frigga knew better and she reminded him that _he_ ’d just had cake after all. He would have to wait after dinner to get a good _look_ at the cookies.

The boys had been playing on the kitchen floor with the party favours brought back by Thor when a knock on the door made both sets of ears perk up.

Thor, as usual, happily raced to the front window while Loki cautiously followed at a distance. This time however, Thor stiffened and his ears drooped as he saw the woman waiting on the steps.

She was smartly dressed, clearly at work and not leisure, and the car parked in front bore the familiar Hybrid Management and Protection Department sign. While there was no specific reason to fear the Department itself, Thor knew that their unprompted involvement usually meant some sort of upheaval. It inspired an instant, vague sense of dread.

As Frigga emerged from her office to answer, Thor stepped away from the window and rushed back to Loki who was peering from the kitchen into the front hall.

“Who is it?” Loki whispered. He could see that Thor had lost his customary cheerfulness.

“The Department.” Thor answered, wrinkling his nose.

“Why?? Did you do something?”

“No! Why would **I** have done anything? I didn’t do anything!”

They both stared, half hidden, as the woman introduced herself to Frigga.

“Good afternoon, Ms Borson. My name is Peggy Carter; from the Hybrid Department.”

“Hello, Ms Carter; what can I help you with?” Frigga said genially.

“It has come to our attention through a recent chip scan at Dr Fury’s clinic that you brought a young hybrid there recently. As it happens, this hybrid has been notified as missing or stolen by his parent.”

Thor’s head snapped to gape at Loki. While the kitten’s face was normally pale, it had drained of all trace of colour, save for his stunned green eyes.

“I see...” Frigga’s voice was still kind though it had lost its smiling quality, “Please, would you come in?”

As the two women walked towards the living room, Thor scrambled to the room’s other entrance to better hear the conversation. He turned to Loki and noticed that he had remained rooted to his spot, staring in shock. Thor jerked his head, entreating him to follow. Loki then shook his own head vehemently and hurriedly slipped to and up the stairs. Thor fought the urge to eavesdrop any further, instead racing to catch up with Loki.

As expected, Loki was in their bedroom, though Thor frowned as he saw him struggling to open the window.

“Loki... What are you doing?”

“I have to get out,” Loki panted, “Help me… This is... _sticking_ …”

“What? Why??”

Thor was utterly confused yet a foreboding feeling was creeping up his spine. He ran towards Loki.

“Wait… Are you… Are you trying to _go away_??” He whined.

Loki shot a harried glance at him.

“You _heard_ that lady: My _other_ parents are looking for me…”

“But… They can’t do anything! You live _here_ now!”

“That doesn’t matter.” Loki hissed, “They have… _papers_ or something. They’re going to take me back there. And I _won’t_ let them.”

Thor felt his stomach churn. Was it true? Could people simply come and take Loki, no matter what?

“But…”

“ _Thor_ . Help me open this. The lady might be trying to take me back _now_ …”

His ears ringing with racing thoughts, Thor was nearly in a daze as he placed his hands on the window frame. He then jerked back.

“Wait…” He gasped.

Loki groaned as he watched him rush around the room, scribble onto an old drawing and grab a ball that was lying on the floor.

“What are you…?” Loki began when Thor gathered his strength and shoved open the window, crouching to step onto the sill.

“I’m going with you.”

  


****

  


After bidding goodbye to Ms Carter, Frigga sighed heavily.

This was looking like a messy situation. Surely something could be arranged, to ensure Loki wouldn’t have to be tossed back into chaos. However, even Ms Carter didn’t have much information to share regarding Loki’s previous home. In any case, it was clear to Frigga that his life there had been less than idyllic. She wouldn’t let him go without a fight.  

It was time to discuss Loki’s past, however uncomfortable it might make him. It was also the best place to start in order to seek a solution.

“Loki? Thor?”  
  
The silence didn’t immediately strike her as suspicious. She called again:

“Boys? Come here, please; I’m sure you’ve overheard a _few_ words out of this... We need to have a chat.”  
  
This silence _was_ odd; too perfect, too _empty_.

Frigga did a rapid tour around the house before heading upstairs. When she entered the boys’ bedroom, the fresh breeze and wide-open window were all the response she needed to understand the trouble.

Nonetheless, the rumpled sheet of paper on the desk, sporting large purple crayon letters caught her eye:

  
                     MOM

            WE RAn A WAY SO THE

           BAD PŒPLE CAnT GET

                LOkI

                SORRY I L OVE YOU

              ThORXoXO

 

 

 


End file.
